


Living Hell....

by CircusFreakShow



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:10:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircusFreakShow/pseuds/CircusFreakShow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pain... Insane... Darkness... Alone... You only get that in "Gebrochen Winkel asylum."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

It was a dark summer night near the Dark Woods in Germany. The moon was slightly full and not a single star in the black sky. The air was a bit nippy and harsh to cut someone's hand into a well good slice. In the far east of the Dark Woods, stood a old, slightly broken building with broken glass windows with bars covering them, a giant steal door in the front of the building and to top it off, there was a giant rusty gate and a fence wrapped around the building. It's called "Gebrochen Winkel" asylum. It's a place not much ever heard of, not even Germany itself knows of it. It is told that it's suppose to keep the criminal and the insane kept "safe". 

"Well, there you are sir. Just as I promise you. One insane faggot." A man with dirty blonde hair and pale blue eyes in a cops outfit announced to an older looking man. He then slightly kicked on a man, maybe in his late teens, with bleach white skin, black hair the mop to his shoulders, a carved smiles to ear to ear on the edges of his lips, showing a little of the inside of his teeth, burn marks around his blue eyes, and had a straight jacket on him with his black dress pants. "Yes. Thank you, Mr. West." The older looking man said, taking a good look at the boy. "No worries, Doc. But, is it really safe to let this kid out into the world? I mean, he's pretty insane for a 15-year-old." The cop said. The doctor chuckled slightly and rubbed the bald on the top of his head. "Do not worry. Mr. West. After we're done with him, he'll be a whole new person." He said with a grin across his face. The cop left the office and hurried to his car. "Well, hello, Jeffery Woods. I've been wondering when we'll met face to face." The doctor spoke, sitting down in his office chair across from Jeff. "Yeah? And who the fuck are you?" Jeff growled. "I'm Doctor Rainworth. I am the doctor and owner of the asylum. I know what you're thinking right now, Jeffery. You're confuse and wondering what and why are you here, right? You see, Jeff, you are here for us to make you all better from you issues you have been having lately." The doctor explained. Jeff only laughed once more. "Sorry to disappoint you Doc, but nothing is wrong with me." He said with a snarling grin with his curved one. Dr. Rainsworth chuckled. "Of course there isn't. We just want to give you a few check ups before we set you free to the world again." He said. "Alan. Please show Mr. Woods to meet some new 'friends'. And due keep the jacket on him, we don't want him to catch the cold." He continued with a dark chuckle, before a tall guard grabbed Jeff by his arms and shoulders and dragged him off down the dark hallway. People screaming to be let out were the only thing Jeff could hear. 

The talk room was fill with people sitting in a circle in the center of the room. "Alright. Today, we'll be starting today with opening up with what we're scared of. Jack, would you like to start today?" A nurse asked, looking at a black and white clown with a mop head full of black curls and bleach white skin and wore a lose straight jacket and chains on his wrist. "Oh? Me?" Jack asked. "Yes, you. Laughing Jackie." A boy with slightly messy blond hair, pale white skin, black eye sockets with red pupils, his ears were slightly pointed to a tip, and wore a white hospital dress shirt and light gray sweat pants scoffed with a slight smirk. "I'm sorry. I believe I was talking to nurse Peggy, not a stupid elf dick suck-up like you, Ben." Jack scolded back. "Now, you two. We are not starting today's talk with you two arguing again! If you are going to do this again, Jack and Ben, I'll have to tell Dr. Rainsworth. Do I make myself clear?" The nurse scolded. Ben closed his mouth, but was able to mumble, "Yes. Nurse Peggy." Nurse Peggy smiled. "Very good, Ben. Now, Jack. Please, start today's talk." She said. Laughing Jack wrapped his long claw like black fingers on the chain and he mumbled something. "You have to speak louder so we can hear, Jack." Nurse Peggy said. Laughing Jack chocked on his words before repeating what he mumbled, "Chains." Ben scoffed a laugh and Jack gave him the most bone twisting glare. "Thank you, Jack, for opening up to that. Now, would you mind telling us why you're scared of... chains?" Nurse Peggy asked when she felt the unease air around Laughing Jack and Ben. Jack froze. He twitch at the question. "I-I..." He started to stutter. "Yes? Go on." Nurse Peggy pushed. Laughing Jack tugged on the chains slightly before speaking once more, "Chains... make me feel... trapped. Alone... Abandoned... Unwanted... Like I'm being trapped for wanted something more..." Nurse Peggy smiled. "Very good opening skills, Jack." She said, looking directly at Laughing Jack with not a single emotion in her eyes for him. Laughing Jack started to chock on his words as he tried to speak again. Things popped in his head and he tugged on the chains harder. Thoughts of a little boy appeared in his mind. In his mind, he watch the young lad grow up until it was all dark. Jack felt his eyes burning at that moment. He soon thought of the boy reappearing as a tall, strong man. He thought of the man having his hands covered in blood. Laughing Jack slowly looked at his chained hands and saw the deepest of blood all over them. Jack heart pounded and he jumped in a scared way. He then covered his ears as he heard ringing, yelling, and screams of pain. "Stop... Stop it! STOP!!" Laughing Jack kept yelling. The guards grabbed Jack and held him down as Nurse Peggy grabbed a shot needle. She then ejected the needle into Laughing Jack's neck, which cause him to scream and struggle in pain of the needle and the men holding him down. "It's okay, Jack. That's why you are here; To open up more in your past and pain. Now, this will calm you down a bit. Just close your eyes and rest." Nurse Peggy said. Jack felt his heart beat slowing down slightly and his head felt dizzy before he closed his eyes and passed out. All the eyes of the group looked at Laughing Jack. But none of the eyes weren't as worried and fear filled as Ben's. Nurse Peggy took the needle out and the guards carried Laughing Jack away. "I'm sorry you all had to see that. Now, Toby. It is your turn." Nurse Peggy said, looking at a boy with messed up dark brown hair, brown eyes, almost slightly gray skin, and wore a straight jacket that was all bundled nice and tight. "I-I'm not... S-Scared of... A-Anything..." The boy, Toby, stuttered and he sat up straight. "There must be something you're scared of, Toby. There's no need to be scared to open up. We're all safe in the circle." Nurse Peggy said. Toby looked at her with a quick twitch of his bond arms. "I-I'm I... R-Really, N-Nurse... Peggy?" He asked between a few twitches. Nurse Peggy opened her mouth to speak, but Toby stopped her, "Just tell m-me this, Nurse P-Peggy... If we're so s-safe in t-th-this G-God damned, f-fuck house in H-Hell.... T-That you dare call some place safe.... W-Why are were told t-that s-so-something is w-wr-wrong with us?" Nurse Peggy closed her mouth. All eyes were on her from Toby's words. "That is because, you are indeed safe here until your treatments are done, Mr. Rogers." She said. Toby's brown eyes went to a deep coldness at Nurse Peggy. He chuckled slightly, which cause it to be a huge fit of insane laughter. "Y-You think I'm b-believe y-your b-bull crap, b-bi-bitch?" He scoffed. Nurse Peggy looked at Toby. "Toby, I won't allow you to talk in such a rude manner here. If you keep on bad mouthing me and the other nurses again, I will-" Her words were cut off again by Toby, "I'-I'm simply sp-speaking what's o-on my mind... Nurse Peggy... I-Isn't t-th-that what yo-you want-wanted?" Nurse Peggy closed her mouth again, before reopening it. "Listen, Toby. Since your 'body issue' is getting in the way of meeting Dr. Rainsworth, we have another treatment just for you." Nurse Peggy said. The two guards from before grabbed Toby and dragged him off out of the room towards a white room and a silver tray like table. The guards strapped Toby to the table and gagged his mouth. "Ah... Mr. Tobias Rogers. What a surprise to see you hear. I've wondering when I'll be testing you in this experiment." Dr. Rainsworth said. Toby's eyes looked around the place, he saw big bright light bulbs, a moving tray with different looking utensils on it, the room's walls were a dull white with nothing on it and the ground had some dried blood. "Oh. Don't worry. That was a mistake from the last test suspect." Dr. Rainsworth said. Toby twitched and tried to get up, but the bonds were too tight. "Now, since you can't feel any pain, this will be harmless." Dr. Rainsworth continued with a dark smile on his masked covered face as he took out the a sharp utensil and grabbed a tub and a gas tank. Toby thrash around, trying to break free. Dr. Rainsworth laughed and said, "Don't be scared, Toby. You won't feel the pain. On the outside that is." Once that was said, the doctor put the tub on the sharp utensil and loosen the gas tank's bottle tip and placed the other end of the tub in it. The doctor smiled down at Toby, who's face was in full fear for what is happening. The doctor pulled up Toby's straight jacket, enough to show his ribs and stomach. He then slowly used another sharp utensil and cut deep into Toby's stomach's side. Toby didn't feel it as the doctor said. Dr. Rainsworth smiled before placing the first utensil into the cut and turned the gas tank on in full blast. Toby's eye widen in shock as he felt the sharpest of pain he haven't felt in years go through his body. He thrashed around, his screamed were muffled by the gag over his mouth. The pain increased as the doctor turned on the gas tank more. Toby's brown eyes burned with pain. "This all started when I heard that you don't feel any pain on the outside. But, what about that inside? I thought. Looks like you're not completely numb, Toby." Dr. Rainsworth said as he watch the gas fill Toby's cut and insides and laughed when he saw Toby crying in pain.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain... Insane... Darkness... Alone... You only get that in "Gebrochen Winkel asylum."

Jeff woke up with the men from yesterday dragging him to the showers and threw him to the floor. "Shower up, scum bags!" The broken speakers said.  
Jeff was thrown into a bathtub full of freezing cold water and was harshly scrubbed with a rough wash cloth and a disgusting bar of soap. Jeff tried to fight back with the treatment he was getting, but his hands were handcuffed to the tub's side.   
His eyes looked around and saw that everyone else getting the same bathing treatment. All but one, Ben Westfall. Who was just staring around in worry.   
Jeff looked at him and wondered why he was scared. He was then yanked out of the tub and put into his jacket and dragged to another talk room.

Nurse Peggy wrote in her notebook as she looked at each face she met yesterday of the day before. "Ben. Would you like to start the talk today?" She asked.  
Ben looked up from his hands and then looked around.   
"You mean... About my fears and stuff?" He asked. Nurse Peggy nodded yes.   
The room went silent for a respond from Ben. Ben kept his mouth closed before opening it.  
"I'm scared... Of the people who lie behind their masks." Was all he spoke. Nurse Peggy looked at Ben. "Meaning?" She asked.  
Ben took a breath through his nose and drum his finger tips on his knee. "Meaning, that there are people out there who lie about who they are, where they're from, what the want. They wear masks over their lying faces... And trick people to believe in their lies..." He said with a cold chilling breath. The room went to a dead silent that you can hear a pin drop a mile away.  
"Are there any people who know who lied to you?" Jeff asked.   
Nurse Peggy and everyone else looked at Jeff, surprised that he spoke after a whole day of being mute. Ben slowly nodded his head yes at Jeff's question.   
Jeff leaned forward a bit and asked, "Who?"  
For some odd reason, Ben shivered at the question. Jeff noticed and lean back in his chair.  
"...My father..." Ben mumbled, loud enough that Jeff heard. "...My father... Was the person who lied to me... Who wore a mask over his face... Who made me like this.." He continued.   
Jeff looked at Ben in confusion.   
Nurse Peggy wrote down Ben's words and looked up. "Did your father do something to you, Ben?" She asked. Ben glared at Nurse Peggy and scoffed a growl. What he said next made Nurse Peggy shake a little bit and Jeff laugh a tiny bit. He said, "You shouldn't have done that..."  
Nurse Peggy looked at Ben before placing her notebook down.   
"I due beg your pardon, Benjarmen, but I won't allow you to threaten me in such a rude manner." She said.   
Ben laughed madly. "So, if I threaten you in an un-rude manner, you wouldn't beg for my pardon?" He asked with another laugh. Nurse Peggy glared at Ben. "Ben, I'm getting this close to sending you to the treatment center." She warned.   
Ben stood up on his feet and looked down at Nurse Peggy.   
"They can do all they want to me, break my ribs, cut me open, or even put an unknown substance in me... I am not going to be quite again!" He growled at her.   
Nurse Peggy looked back at Ben, and Ben looked back at her.  
'What does he mean again?' Jeff thought.  
Nurse Peggy cleared her throat and said, "Very well." before the guards grabbed Ben by his arms and dragged him out.  
Ben kicked his legs around as he was dragged further down the hallway. The guards held their grip on his tighter until they went to a steal door with six locks all over the outside.  
Once all the locks were unlocked, they dragged Ben inside and strapped him to a iron chair. Once Ben's rear touched the chair's seat, he screamed in pain due to a sharp burning feeling.   
A large man in a lab coat and had his mouth covered with his bushy red beard. His pale blue eyes were seen behind his glasses, and you could see a strange code number tattooed onto his upper right hand side of his neck.   
"Do you like the chair we made? We even boiled it up just right, but not enough to bleed or ruin the skin for your sake." The man said. His voice was deep, dark, and slightly sin like.   
Ben quivered in the hot seat and saw the guards handcuff his hands onto the chair's arms.  
His mouth was soon gagged harshly and his upper body was strapped down to the seat. His legs were then forcefully bond together by a chain.  
The tall doctor smiled and grabbed a hook above head and hooked it on a loop on the top of the chair.   
The chair soon left off the ground and over a tub of water.  
Before Ben could freak out, the chair dropped into the tub and the pulled back out after 20 seconds.   
This kept on going for the next 12 hours of the day.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain... Insane... Darkness... Alone... You only get that in "Gebrochen Winkel asylum."

Jeff laid on the small iron bed with a then rough mattress in the right side of his cell. His blue eyes looked at the blank ceiling and watch a spider crawl it's way to it's web.   
It almost looked somewhat trapped as well as him.  
"Hey little guy. You stuck here too? What was your reason?" Jeff talked to the spider. The spider just tangled itself up in it's own cage.  
Jeff chuckled. "God. I'm losing my mind!" Jeff laughed.   
A guard banged on his cell door. "Be quite nut job!" The guard yelled at Jeff through the door.  
Jeff closed his mouth and turned to his side of the bed. He let out a depressing sigh and looked out the window with some broken pieces of glass and rusty bars cover them.  
"Mommy, daddy, Liu... When will you come by and see me? I'm rotting here. Please... help me... I-I'm sorry..." Jeff said with a slight sob in his throat.   
In the cells of the asylum, it's better to cry at night, so no one can hear you while they sleep and other crazy people screaming to be free.

In five cells away from Jeff's was a small looking girl with nappy, un-tamed, brown hair to the nap of her neck with dead pale skin and wore a unbound straight jacket with her lose white socks on her feet. The girl traced her fingers over a pair of stitches on the corner of her plump lips an her other hand scratched on the cell's wall, causing some blood to show on the tips under her nails. A tear slipped out of her emerald green eye and her bottom lip shook.

Across from the girl's cell was another girl with short blonde hair, doll white skin, and wore a straight jacket, looked out her cell window at the night sky as the rain fell down.  
"O Holy night, the stars are brightly shining. It is the night of our dear Savior's birth. Long lay the world in sin and error pining, 'Til He appeared and the soul felt its worth. A thrill of hope the weary world rejoices. For yonder breaks a new and glorious morn. Fall on your knees... O hear the angel voices. O night divine... O night when Christ was born... O night divine... O night, O night divine..." She sang quietly to herself. 

The next morning was full of harshness and rough round housing.  
The people were thrown into the cold baths once again, they were then given sloppy looking food that smelled disgusting to bare.   
Jeff looked at the watery food and gagged in his mouth. He then looked around the room and sees young Ben shaking in his seat and looked out of the area around him.   
'Hmm?' Jeff thought as he looked at him.  
"I said I won't do it!" A female voice echoed down the hall near the eating area.   
Jeff, Laughing Jack, Toby, and a few other men got up and looked in the hallway.

They can only see a tall guard with a long black wipe in his hands looming over a shorter girl with hip long knotted white hair, bleach white skin, black pants under her straight jacket, her big hazel eyes has large black circles around them and her cheeks were covered in tried blood and some of he teeth showed through her gap full smile that starts on the corners of her chapped lips.   
The girl had her arms crossed over her chest and stared right in the guard's eyes. "You do as I say! And I say beg!" The guard yelled before slashing the wipe across the girl's face, making her cheek bleed over the dried blood. 

Laughing Jack looked a bit pale at the girl's grim smile.   
"Not gonna happen captain." She said with a laugh.   
The guard raised the wipe again, but Dr. Rainsworth came just in time to grab his arm and stopping him.  
"Now, now. Let's not abuse them without reason." Dr. Rainsworth said.   
The girl looked up at him and growled.   
"Everyone, please go back to what you were doing." Dr. Rainsworth said as he saw everyone watching what was happening in the halls.  
Everyone sat back down, but Jeff just hid behind the door and watched as the girl walked inside the room.   
"That was some anger you got there, for a shorty." Jeff chuckled. The girl looked at him and smirked. "Nice smile, for a Batman character." She snorted.  
Jeff smiled and laughed a bit.  
"Names Jeff." He said.  
The girl went silent before walking away to her seat.  
"...Zero." Was all she said.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain... Insane... Darkness... Alone... You only get that in "Gebrochen Winkel asylum."

Dr. Rainworth looked through a file of papers and lets his eyes, which were milky with age, looked at at the screens of the T.V.s beside his desk. He could see what each prisoner is doing in their cells.  
He laughed when he saw Jeff try to yank on the bars on the window. "He seems to be wanting to be let out as the rest of 'them'..." Dr. Rainsworth said coldly as he looked at the other cell cameras.  
He saw Laughing Jack groaning and yanking on his chains.  
Ben was rolling on his cell's floor and mumbling something.  
Toby was chewing on his fingers, making the skin come off and blood trickle down his chin.  
Zero was yanking on her hair as she painted zeros on her cell wall in her blood.

Jeff laid on his iron bed and tried to rest, but he seemed to be restless due to whispers coming from the shadows.  
Suddenly, a scream was heard, causing Jeff to sit up straight. The scream was a male's and it sounded like a mix of fear and pain. The scream went on until it stopped.  
"What was that? Who was that?" Jeff asked himself. 

The next morning was different from the normal talk room. This time, Nurse Peggy gave everyone jars of paint and glitter and paper. "I would like you all to draw how you feel." She said. Jeff sighed in annoyence and looked around at the faces he knew for the week. He soon saw old Jack sitting on the other side of the room, shaking in his chains. His hair was messier than before, he looked a bit paler than before, his eyes were wide and looking at each face.  
A guard walk past him, making Jack shake to the core. Jeff looked confused at Jack and then the guard. 

After everyone drew how they felt, most were paint splatter and scribbles. Nurse Peggy looked over each shoulder and looked at each painting.   
Jeff's was just a blob of red paint with a man sitting on the ground.   
Toby's was just scribbles all over the paper.  
Zero was no paint or glitter. Just zeros in her blood.   
Ben was just every last green and ocean blue colors poured on the paper. Nurse Peggy sighed at their art.


End file.
